The present invention relates, in general, to supporting stands, and more particularly, to stands for supporting musical instruments.
Many musical compositions require some musicians to play a plurality of clarinets or flutes during the performance of that single composition.
During a performance, a musician is concerned with many problems, and the change-off of one instrument for another should be as easy and convenient as possible. Therefore, any device used to store the instruments while those instruments are temporarily not in use should, at least, maintain those instruments in as convenient a location and orientation as possible.
During such an in-performance storage of an instrument, moisture may condense therein and clog the tone holes of that instrument. Such tone hole clogging may impair the instrument, or even render that instrument inoperative.
There are many known devices for holding musical instruments. These known holding devices include special clarinet holders, combination holders and carrying cases, and even combination clarinet and reed holders. However, none of these known devices are concerned with, or solve, the just-mentioned problem of moisture condensation in the instrument tone holes. Even those devices which include means for holding a reed do not recognize this tone hole clogging condensation problem, nor disclose any means for solving that problem. These known supports are used strictly for support and do not have any means for preventing instrument tone hole clogging by moisture condensation. Thus, once an instrument is supported on these known devices, moisture may begin condensing in the tone holes, which moisture may ultimately impair or render that instrument inoperative.